youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanoss
|-|In GTA 5= |-|In Gmod= |-|In Animations= Summary Evan Fong, also known as VanossGaming or known as Vanoss, is a popular YouTuber known for his exceptional editing skills and ironic humor and is a leader of Vanoss and Friends in Youtube. His works include compilations of "funny moments" of Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, the Call of Duty series, and numerous other games. His videos mostly feature multiplayer sessions with his friends. Power and Stats Key: In Grand Theft Auto 5 | In Garry's Mod | In Animations Tier: 9-B physically. 9-C to 9-A with weapons. 9-C to 8-C with vehicles and reinforcements, 8-A with the Orbital Cannon | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Evan Fong, Vanoss, VanossGaming, Night Owl/Bat Owl Age: 26 Height: 5′ 11″ Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: VanossGaming Classification: Human, Half Human/Owl Hybrid, Criminal, Vigilante, Leader of Vanoss and Friends, Youtuber, Gamer, Gmod Player, Let's Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Owl Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Disguise Mastery (Has Night Owl/Bat Owl Suit and Hoodni Suit.), Summoning (Can call for various types of reinforcements.), Immortality (Type 4; Formage will resurrect the character upon death.), Resurrection, Intangibility (Whilst in Passive Mode.), Flight (With vehicles.), Healing (With food and drinks.), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invulnerability and Intangibility (To anybody other than civilians/NPCs while in passive mode.), Hacking (Could hack nuclear silo computers to stomp a nuke from launching, hacked the security of multiple banks, can hijack cameras and police databases, hacked a flight control tower in a military base, owns the Terrorbyte which can immediately make all active police searches disappear, can hack vehicles.), Hammerspace (Calling for a vehicle has it instantly teleported to the player within range by the mechanic, can change outfits and equipment on the go.), Statistics Amplification (With Bull Shark Testosterone.), Enhanced Senses (Has access to infra-red and night vision, as well as sonar.), Electricity Manipulation (With tasers, and drones that instantly kill regular people upon electrocution.), Teleportation (Accepting invites to properties through the phone will teleport the protagonist there, regardless of location.), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can survive the drone shock that easily kills regular people.), Information Analysis (With the Terrorbyte; Can view a person's personal information, such as their favorite weapon, mode of transport, total earnings, and more.) Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Can kill people with one punch and can punch doors off of their hinges. Can survive car crashes and impacts at hundreds of miles per hour, as well as taking the force of explosions despite being in heavily armored vehicles.), Street Level to Small Building Level with weapons (Has access to various guns and explosives, including RPGs.). Street Level to Building Level with vehicles (Various vehicles have machine guns, cannons, explosive missiles.) and reinforcements (Can call in air strikes.), Multi-City Block Level with the Orbital Cannon (Destroys 30 feet area squared.) | Universe+ Level (Can easily alter the reality and space-time continuum of the map he is in, and can literally reset the universe with a click of a button.) | Unknown Speed: Athletic Human (Is a incredibly fit runner.), Subsonic to Subsonic+ (With various vehicles). Supersonic+ with handguns and rifles. Hypersonic+ with the railgun. Relativistic with the Orbital Cannon (12.8% the speed of light.) | Immeasurable (Can move unbound by the space-time of the map/universe via no-clip, and can easily perceive and react to other people no-clipping.) | Same as Vanoss in GTA 5 Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Wall Level | Universe+ Level | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several meters with firearms Intelligence: Varies from Supergenius (Has extensive knowledge of quantum mechanics and robotics. Was selected by the government's intelligence agency to save the world from nuclear disaster. Able to carefully plan missions such as dangerous heists with being caught by the police.) to Below Average (Mistook a speaker for a vending machine.) Weaknesses: Inconsistent intelligence statistics. Quite immature. Has an alcohol addiction. Can't harm anyone in passive mode. Others Standard Equipment: Lot of Weapons, Some Vehicles, Some Items, Reinforcements, Orbital Cannon, Top 10 Facts Book, Night Owl/Bat Owl Suit, and Hoodni Suit. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Youtubers Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Vigilantes Category:Gamers Category:3D Animation Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Infomation Users